


Tell me

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I still get angry at the people who want me to be okay. As if it's something they can control, as if I don't probably want that more than anyone else. Sometimes you get to a point where you can't see that things will ever get better. This is about the infuriating naivete of people who insist otherwise. </p>
<p>It's not nice. I get angry sometimes. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me

Tell me about anger.

About love, about

feeling. Tell me about being

human, and

humane, and explain to me why

I shouldn’t leave.

 

Tell me about

hope, that traitor

that skirts ‘round the shadowed corners 

and vanishes just before you remember 

what it’s like to 

see again.

 

Tell me the dreams you have

on my behalf, tell me what you

want. Tell me things will be 

okay.

_Lie._

 

(You don’t know that, and neither

do I.)

 

Tell me about duty. 

Tell me about joy. Tell me

something I don’t know, like 

how you can demand happiness from

me or from the

universe, or how I’m supposed to be

pleased, grateful, humbled

because you ‘need’ me to

live. Tell me about anger, and

forgiveness, and meaning

well. Tell me how I’m supposed to

forgive. 

 

Because the road to

hell is paved with

good intentions, honey and

you can’t save no-one; none.

 

We were all doomed the instant we were conceived.

 

Tell me about life. Tell me about war.

 

Tell me how you live with yourself, because I don’t

know. Tell me how you weigh up 

a world

in the palm of your hand - “it’s valuable” - like playing

God. 

 

Tell me about envy. Tell me about wrath. Tell me

how you want to die.

 

Tell me about fear. About hatred, about desperation.

 

Go on. 

 

Tell me - what are you waiting for?

 


End file.
